


Start Off With a Bang

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, College Aged Characters, Creek are exes, Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, House Party, Hypersexual Tweek, M/M, Manipulative Tweek, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Rival Staig, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Craig Tucker, Top Stan Marsh, Tweek gets his wish, Tweek has all the brain cells, craig and stan are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: Sometimes it takes a New Year’s Eve party to show you how much things stay the same.Stan and Craig's rivalry never died after high school. Tweek is strangely aroused by this and wants to be the filling in a Stan/Craig sandwich, so he uses their rivalry to get what he wants.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84
Collections: dec 2020 - sp creek server does holidays / winter





	Start Off With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts).



> I wanted this to be finished yesterday, but like my last Creek fic, it ended up longer than I had expected.
> 
> This is the result of me not being able to stop talking about non-Creek ships on the Creek server, VBC saying they dig Staig, and then some back and forth about the joys of Staig as rivals to lovers.
> 
> So here is the result. I hope you find some enjoyment from it, my friend.

Sometimes it takes a New Year’s Eve party to show you how much things stay the same.

Tweek sipped on his glass of—what did Bebe say it was again? Chardonnay? All Tweek knew was that it was white, it was wine, and it had come from a box. Bebe insisted that boxed wine was good now, but there was still something that felt cheap about seeing boxed wine on the countertop. Bebe had tried her best to make this a classy adult party, but she was also still a senior in college and not a classy adult with a classy adult income. Tweek sipped on his glass of boxed Chardonnay and looked around the party.

One would think that four years of new people, new experiences, and not living in South Park would change people, at least a little bit. The emerging adulthood years of human development are a time when young adults continue to question their identity or explore their identity further beyond the period of Erikson’s Identity versus Confusion stage of the teenage years. At least that’s what Tweek learned from his Psych minor. Yet here he was, watching every one of his peers falling back into old habits around him.

For starters, Cartman—or Eric, as he’s been  _ insisting _ everyone call him all night—was following Butters around the house, continuously handing him shots of whatever he could find. Butters had been hesitant at the beginning of the night, but Eric insisted that one’s level of inebriation was positively correlated with one’s level of attractiveness to others. Butters, still being incredibly gullible despite doing remarkably well at Princeton, believed him. By this point, Butters was well past buzzed and on his way to being shit-faced. Eric thought it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

Clyde and Bebe were in the middle of another break. Tweek was actually somewhat impressed. He didn’t think they would have had any more on periods in this on-off-on again dance they’d been doing since freshman year of high school. He honestly assumed that Clyde would have gotten some other girl pregnant and Bebe would have turned one of her professors into her sugar daddy. Maybe that was just the cynicism in him. So far this evening, Clyde and Bebe had been politely friendly when forced to interact, but appeared to be actively avoiding each other. It was probably for the best. Knowing them, they’d end up having sex on the couch in front of everyone if left around each other for more than ten minutes.

Jimmy was sitting in a large easy chair and holding court with several other people from their class. Based on the raucous laughter coming from that side of the room, he was trying out new material and killing it. Tweek smiled. It was the one thing he was glad hadn’t changed. What a great audience, indeed.

Wendy and Kyle were standing in the kitchen and catching up with each other. They were sipping on a dark red wine from a wine bottle that Kyle had brought with him. It was probably something fancy and cost a hundred dollars. It probably tasted very dry and pretentious. He liked Wendy and Kyle well enough, but knew that they could be exhausting sometimes, and by the looks of how animatedly they were conversing, that hadn’t changed.

Kenny was nowhere to be found. Eric had said he heard Kenny died while doing some elaborate college prank. No one else had heard from him since last year. It honestly didn’t surprise Tweek. He had always been a wild man and Tweek had been paranoid that he’d die young because of it. He felt a warm wave of smugness run through his body, knowing he was right. It was either smugness or maybe the wine was finally taking effect.

Tweek had barely noticed Token and Nichole. That was probably by design, knowing them. They were still together and going strong since high school. They were sitting over on Bebe’s couch, chatting quietly between themselves. Tweek watched them for a few minutes and noticed that they were also subtly pointing to others at the party every few sentences. Tweek had always suspected that they were super judgmental of everyone else’s relationships or lack thereof, but his peers said it was just his paranoia. How did the phrase go? Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean they’re not talking about how you can’t stay in a relationship for longer than three months?

Finally, there was Craig and Stan. Tweek had been watching them for the majority of the night. Thankfully, they hadn’t noticed yet. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice much of anything. Four years and their own successes away from each other had not slowed down their absurd rivalry one bit. Their constant need for one-upmanship was stupid and petty and primitive and no one else gave a fuck about it anymore. Yet in spite of himself, Tweek was finding their renewed rivalry very entertaining—and surprisingly attractive. 

Tweek slowly sipped his wine as he listened in.

“How’s the chemistry major going for you, Craig? Great choice there, dumbass. That’s a true real world degree to have,” said Stan.

“You’re the dumbass if you can’t see why a chemistry degree would be needed in the real world. I’m totally going to pharmacy school next year, and I’m gonna make a shit ton of money. More money than you could ever dream of!”

“You’re so full of shit, dude. You’re not going to fucking pharmacy school.”

“How the fuck do you know? Are you sucking my advisor’s dick or something? I could still go! And what about you and your pussy biology degree? You think you’re going to save the whales again?” said Craig.

“I  _ did  _ save whales, Craig, and you know it! Unlike  _ you _ ! You sent that poor whale to its death on the fucking  _ MOON _ ! You’re a monster!”

“Bitch, you were there, too!”

Stan was silent for a moment, clearly trying to block out the memory of that horrible day.

“Whatever, Craig! It doesn’t matter what degree you have, cause I’m on my way to graduating summa cum laude!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m  _ guaranteed _ to be graduating summa cum laude!”

“Ha ha ha! Don’t make me laugh, Craig! The only thing you’ll be graduating with is summa cum onyourface!”

Tweek unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and fanned the collar. Was it hot in here or was it just him? What was it about their utter stupidity and caveman-like bravado that was making him so turned on? Maybe it was the passion behind their vitriol. Maybe it was how enthusiastic they were about being better than the other man. Maybe it was that they were just two objectively attractive men and Tweek had just enough wine in him to not care about how stupid they were behaving.

_ “To be sandwiched between those fucking morons…” _ he thought.  _ “I bet they would compete for how many times they could make someone come.” _

Heat rose into Tweek’s cheeks. He bit his lip. He knew what he had to do. By any means necessary, he was going to start off the new year with a bang.

Tweek threw his head back and finished off his wine. Time to get down to business. Time to look for Clyde.

After roaming around the party for a few minutes, Tweek found Clyde standing outside of Bebe’s bedroom.

“Hey Tweek!” said Clyde. “What’s up?”

“What the hell are you doing over here?”

“Oh...uh, I saw Bebe go in here and I’m waiting for her to come out. I’ve had a couple drinks already and I was kinda sorta wondering if she might make out with me a bit.”

“Aren’t you guys broken up again?” asked Tweek.

“Well...yeah. But when has that stopped us from drunkenly making out before?”

“Anyway,” Tweek continued, “that’s not why I came to talk to you. You and Craig are still really close, right?”

“Of course! Why do you ask?”

“Is he single?

“Yeah,” said Clyde. “I think he dated a guy over the summer, but it wasn’t serious and they broke it off once school started again.”

Tweek hummed and nodded. “And did he date a lot in college? Any significant relationships?”

“Dude, Craig didn’t date per se, but he  _ did _ turn into, like, a fucking pimp during his second year. He got so much ass, even I was jealous!”

Tweek continued to nod, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“I visited him this one time and it turns out he has a nickname around the dorms: the Straight Boy Assassin. Guys use him to experiment, but Craig takes it in stride. He’s just looking to get his dick wet, he isn’t looking for anything serious, you know? Apparently he's  _ so _ good that many of the guys come back for more—hence the nickname. I’ve thought about trying him before, but honestly that would probably make our friendship really weird, right? Anyway, why are you asking  _ me _ about this and not him? I thought you guys used to date?”

“We did, but we broke up almost four years ago. I’ve never really talked to him since graduation. It might be kinda weird to just walk up to him and say ‘hey Craig, long time no see, did you fuck a lot after we broke up?’”

“Good point. That’d be hella cringe,” said Clyde. He turned to stare at the bedroom door. “Damn, I wonder what’s taking her so long in there?”

Tweek and Clyde both put their ears to the door. The distinct sound of squeaking bed springs could be heard, and Tweek assumed the female moaning was coming from Bebe herself.

“Sounds like she’s having an awfully good time with someone already. I’m not sure she’s going to want to downgrade to drunkenly making out with you, Clyde.”

“Wha…? Who..? Maybe she’s just masturbating?”

“She calls herself Daddy while masturbating?” asked Tweek.

Clyde frowned. “Fuck it, I’m just gonna go in and confront her! Just because we broke up doesn’t mean she should be banging other people without me!”

Tweek was nonplussed as Clyde opened the bedroom door and barged in unannounced.

“Bebe, why would you do this to me!?” he cried.

Bebe and Kenny both looked at up Clyde from the bed on the other side of the room.

“Kenny?” asked Clyde.

“Hey dude! Wanna join?” asked Kenny.

“I thought you di—wait, seriously?”

Kenny looked down at Bebe. She nodded.

“Fuck yeah, come on in!” Kenny looked past Clyde. “Hey Tweek!”

“I’ll pass, thank you,” said Tweek. “Nice to see you, though.”

Kenny laughed. “Nice to see you, too. Well, time to get back to work!”

Kenny winked as Clyde shut the door behind him.

Huh. Eric was wrong. Kenny didn’t die after all.

Tweek left Clyde to his threesome endeavors. Lucky son of a bitch. If Tweek played his cards right, he’d be in a similar situation by the end of the night. He knew one target was ready for the taking—now he just had to learn more about his second target.

He briefly checked in on his sexy dumbasses on the way. They were standing even closer together. Their chest were heaving with anger—it made Tweek’s heart flutter and his cock stir. 

“I was the fucking MVP of my school’s baseball team last season, Stan! I highly doubt you’ve ever been MVP in _ anything!” _

“No one gives a  _ fuck _ about college baseball, Craig! Are there live TV specials over several nights for MBL drafts of college players? I think  _ not!” _

“Baseball is America’s pastime!” yelled Craig.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! Baseball is boring as  _ fuck _ !”

“Yeah, that’s why I like it! Also the pants make my ass look  _ amazing!” _

“Oh yeah? Well, the football pants make  _ my _ ass look amazing, too!” yelled Stan.

Tweek had to hold onto the wall for fear that he was going to faint from the sudden shift of blood from his brain to his cock. It was just too much to stand here listening to them talk about how their asses look in their athletic uniforms. He needed to hurry.

Tweek headed into the kitchen, hoping Wendy and Kyle were still there—and hopefully drunk enough to be loose lipped about information they would normally deem private.

“Y’know Kyle?” said Wendy. Her cheeks were bright pink and the wine bottle was on its side on the counter behind them. “I know tha’ me ‘n’ Stan weren’t right for each other, like onna emotional and intellectual level...but like.. _.god, _ I miss fucking him sometimes.”

Tweek stood in the kitchen doorway, listening. He didn’t want to get any closer to him, lest they get spooked by his presence and go somewhere else to chat. They were saying everything he wanted to hear and he didn’t want to ruin that.

“Yer so right, Wends. You two really sucked as a couple. He ‘n’ I didn’t work out much better…but he was a really good lay,” said Kyle.

“Yeah! He was just so… _ attentive _ and eager to please. Like a human puppy.”

“He never worried about how long it was going to take. Sometimes it takes me a long time to finish, but he fucking took it like a champ.”

Kyle looked for the bottle of wine now that his glass was empty. He picked it up and frowned. Despite knowing it was empty, he put it to his mouth and tilted it upside down, begging for those last few drops to reach his tongue.

“I don’t know about you,” he continued when he gave up and threw the bottle in the trash, “but I loved how hairy his chest was. It made him feel so rugged and manly. So many other guys I’ve been with were manscaped and shit.”

“Are you kidding me?” said Wendy. “I used to run my nails against it and I’d snuggle up to it after we both came. It was surprisingly soft! You could knit a fucking blanket with his chest hair!”

Tweek watched as Kyle appeared to fall asleep standing up. Wendy stopped talking with no one to respond to her, and Tweek panicked. If their conversation stopped now, he wouldn’t get all of the information he needed about Stan and whether or not he was worth the trouble.

In a moment of desperation, he tried to do his best Kyle impression.

“How does his dick compare to others you’ve been with?” he said from the doorway.

“Oh fuck, his is perfect,” Wendy said without skipping a beat. “I’ve been with others, and some  _ really nice  _ dildos, but like...Stan’s is special. It’s like...the perfect thickness without being too much, and long enough to go deep without being so long that he bottoms out before his balls slap my ass. I know it probably makes me a bad feminist, but sometimes I just want to be fucked like an animal until I’m raw and I pass out from exhaustion.”

“Cool, cool, I feel that. Do you know if Stan is single as of this very moment?” asked Tweek.

“I don’t think he’s dating anyone right now, no. Why do you wanna know, Kyle? Are you thinking of taking him back? I wanted to take him back!” Wendy hiccuped. Her face fell and she held her hand over her mouth. “Oh shit, I’m gonna throw up!” she said as she ran out of the kitchen and toward Bebe’s bathroom.

Tweek’s mouth curled into a smile. He left the kitchen and returned to the place where this had all started. He watched and listened to Stan and Craig in the shadows, waiting for his moment to strike.

When the conversation finally moved from how good they looked naked to how many people they’ve fucked and how satisfied each partner had been, Tweek made his move. He emerged from his spot in the shadows and casually walked past Craig and Stan at a normal, not-at-all-suspicious pace. Tweek caught Craig’s gaze for a brief moment, subtly nodding at him in acknowledgement. The bait had been set.

“Wait, Tweek!” Craig turned and grabbed Tweek’s arm.

The trap went off. Tweek held back his excitement.

He spun around and cocked his head to the side. “Oh hey, Craig. What’s up?”

“Tweek! I need your valued input to help settle this! Tell Stan how good I am in bed!”

Tweek looked back and forth between Craig and Stan. Stan looked skeptical. Craig looked hopeful, like everything was riding on this for him.

“Gee, Craig. That’s kinda private, don’t you think?” he said. “Also we only ever had sex a couple of times before we broke up, and it was so long ago…”

“Come on, Tweek,  _ please _ . For old times sake?” begged Craig.

Tweek sighed. “You were fine, I guess. Like it didn’t hurt or anything. But we were both virgins the first time and we were inexperienced, you know? No one is good the first few times.”

“I was,” said Stan.

Craig chose to ignore him. “I’ve improved a lot, Tweek! I have tons of experience now!”

Tweek crossed his arms. “And how am I supposed to know that, Craig? We broke up four years ago and have barely talked since then.”

“I could prove it to you right now!” said Craig.

Tweek’s heart pounded in his chest. For as cool and collected as Craig can be, he was sure excitable when it came to things that would piss off Stan.

“I doubt you’re as good as you think you are, Craig. Experience or no experience,” said Stan. “ _ I _ , on the other hand, have  _ two _ people who are here tonight who can vouch for me being really fucking good at fucking.”

Tweek looked over at Stan. “Do you mean Wendy and Kyle?”

“Yes...why?” asked Stan.

“I saw Wendy run into the bathroom and start to puke, and I saw Kyle passed out asleep in the kitchen,” explained Tweek.

“Dammit! They both were always lightweights,” Stan pouted. “Well shit, now what do we do?”

“If only there was a way to settle this once and for all,” Tweek mused aloud. He was so close, he could taste them.

Craig nodded and tapped his foot on the floor as he thought. “Yeah, maybe...maybe if you and I had sex then we could see who comes first, then that person would be the winner!”

“NO!” Tweek blurted out. 

Stan and Craig both raised their eyebrows at him.

“I was thinking, like...like if a third party could fuck you both at the same time and impartially judge you on your technique. Then you could finally know who is the winner. But who…?”

Tweek put his hand to his chin and tapped his index finger against his lips. He looked up, hoping that Craig and Stan wouldn’t realize he was leading them on.

Craig and Stan both looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Tweek.

“I know we used to date and all, so maybe this would be weird for you, but…” said Craig.

“Would you be our impartial sex judge?” asked Stan.

Tweek pretended to mull it over for a few seconds before he nodded and grinned. “I’ll drive.”

* * *

The drive to the hotel was almost impossible. Stan and Craig both sat in the back, for some reason, and wouldn’t stop arguing about the things they planned to do to Tweek. He may have ran a red light or two along the way. He was in a hurry, after all. The way his cock was throbbing in his pants, he didn’t want to pass out behind the wheel.

They continued squabbling like children in the hotel lobby. Tweek just let them be and dealt with paying for the room as fast as he possibly could. The front desk clerk handed him three keycards and he shoved them in his pocket.

Standing in the elevator, Tweek finally spoke for the first time since they had left Bebe’s party.

“Both of you have condoms, right?” he asked. “Or do I need to run back down to the courtesy store?”

“I always keep one in my wallet, along with a little trial packet of lube,” said Stan. “I never know when someone hot is going to want me to rail them, you know?”

“Oh yeah, cause I bet that happens  _ all the time _ , Stan,” said Craig.

“Are you saying that you don’t have one,” asked Tweek, worry in his voice. He really didn’t want to go back downstairs. 

“No, I have one...” His voice trailed off at the end. “In case someone hot is going to want me to rail them,” he mumbled under his breath.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Tweek was moving down the hallway to their room. He took a keycard out of his pocket as he walked, and slipped it into the slot in one easy motion. He pocketed the card and held open the door while he waited for Craig and Stan to catch up. They were both athletes who were taller than him, yet they couldn’t keep up with him. Tweek silently prayed that that wasn’t a preview of what was to come.

Once Craig and Stan were in the doorway, Tweek walked further into the room, pulling his shirt off over his head and discarding it onto the desk. Stan and Craig looked at each other and shrugged, letting the door close behind them and taking off their own shirts. Tweek already had his pants around his ankles by the time their shirts were off. They started to fuss with their belts when Tweek turned around and stopped them.

“No, wait. Come here,” he said, motioning them closer to him. He dropped to his knees and looked up at the two of them. Nodding, he said, “Okay. Now.”

Tweek watched hungrily as both men unlatched their belts and pulled them from the loops. They clumsily unbuttoned their pants and unzipped their flies. Tweek salivated as they pulled their pants down just enough to pull their dicks out. 

Tweek quickly wrapped his hands around both cocks. He stopped to smile at how nostalgic it felt to hold Craig’s once more. It was a fleeting moment, as Tweek parted his lips and swallowed all of Craig’s dick in one smooth motion.

“Holy shit, Tweek!” said Craig. “Fuck, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come too fast!”

“That sounds like the whining of a loser,” laughed Stan. “If you can’t last through a blowjob, how can you expect to last long enough for Tweek to be a proper judge? You should just finish in his mouth and get this over with so I can clean up your mess.”

Tweek bobbed his head up and down on Craig’s cock. While he worked his magic on Craig, he lazily jerked Stan with his other hand, keeping him hard and at the ready. He tightened his lips around Craig as he pulled back and gently suckled on the head. Tweek sucked while pulling his mouth off so that it made the loud pop sound that he loved so much.

Craig placed his hand on the back of Tweek’s head and gently stroked it. Tweek could sense that he was feeling some nostalgia, too. 

Tweek looked up at Craig and stuck out his tongue, tracing the veins of Craig’s dick while Craig watched, mouth agape. Craig twitched against Tweek tongue, making Tweek smile up at him.

“You taste better than I remember, Craig,” he purred. His fingers wrapped around Craig’s length and gave it a squeeze.

“ _ Fuck _ , Tweek. Why did I ever break up with you again?” asked Craig.

Tweek simply gave him a knowing look and shifted over to Stan. “Hey there, big guy,” he said to Stan’s cock. “I heard a lot about you tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” chuckled Stan.

“Mmhmm,” Tweek nodded. “I was told that you’re the perfect size. Sounds too good to be true, but let’s test out that theory, shall we?”

Tweek slowly, painstakingly sucked Stan’s cock into his mouth. He looked up at Stan with huge doe eyes.

Stan’s breath hitched. “God _damn_ , Tweek. Have you always looked this good on your knees sucking dick?”

Once his lips touched Stan’s pelvis, Tweek nodded and hummed  _ mmhmm _ . Stan threw his head back at the vibration he felt through his entire shaft. Tweek finally picked up speed, sucking and slurping at Stan’s cock.

“I dunno, your dick doesn’t look  _ that _ great,” said Craig.

“Clearly you are not a person of culture and refinement,” said Stan. “My dick is appreciated by those with finer tastes. Isn’t that right, Tweek?”

Tweek pulled his mouth off of Stan. “Yeah, sure,” he said, just to humor him. He leaned down a little down to lick and suck at Stan’s balls. On the way back up, he rubbed his face along the underside of Stan’s member. Feeling the weight of it on his face was enough to drive him crazy.

Tweek sat back on his heels and looked up at both men. He kept both his hands working their cocks just enough to keep them focused.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do,” he explained. “There will be two rounds. One of you will fuck my ass and one will fuck my mouth, then in the second round you’ll both switch positions. You will be judged on both positions, so don’t think you can just enjoy the bj and not do anything. I expect my throat to be sore by the end of this.”

“Yeah, that works for me,” said Stan.

“I’ll agree to it,” said Craig.

“Great! Now help me up so I can get into position on the bed, then you guys get ready.”

Craig and Stan helped Tweek back up to his feet. He moved over to the queen sized bed and crawled up onto the bed spread. He wasn’t about to pull the covers back and end up with any wet spots on the sheets. That was for amateurs.

He knelt patiently with his hands resting on his thighs as he watched Craig and Stan bicker over who was going to do what first. After a few minutes, they decided to flip a coin. Stan won the toss and decided to be the first one to fuck Tweek’s ass.

“Do you need help prepping, Tweek?” asked Stan. He rolled his condom over his cock and gave it a few quick jerks.

“I’m always ready to fuck, Stan. Just use plenty of lube and go slow. I’ll be fine.”

Craig positioned himself on his knees in front of Tweek. Tweek was easily distracted by the heavy cock and balls hanging in front of him. He bit his lip, forcing himself to wait just a little longer before taking another taste. 

Stan tore open the packet of silicone lube and placed a few drops between Tweek’s spread ass cheeks, and a couple on his cock. He rubbed his cock in between Tweek’s cheeks before pressing the tip against his asshole. He pushed inside, putting all of his focus into taking his time and slowly letting Tweek get adjusted to his girth.

Wendy was right—Stan was the perfect thickness. Tweek felt so full as Stan’s cock slid deeper inside of him, but it never felt like it was too much and he needed Stan to stop. Tweek let out a long, relaxed moan when he felt Stan’s warm skin against his. He arched his back and pushed his ass out, encouraging Stan to start showing him what he could do.

Stan grabbed Tweek’s ass with his strong hands and began to thrust, shallowly at first, gradually making his strokes longer and deeper. Tweek looked up to find Craig licking his lower lip as he watched Tweek get fucked by his rival.

He smiled at Craig. “What are you waiting for, babe? Do you really want Stan to win?”

Craig’s eyes burned at those words. He held Tweek’s face with his hand, pushing his thumb into his mouth. Tweek closed his eyes and sucked on Craig’s thumb, opening his eyes again and looking up at his ex. Craig moved his hand to the back of Tweek’s head and shoved his cock down Tweek’s throat. Tweek gagged at the sudden intrusion, his eyes tearing up and drool dripping down his chin. His eyes rolled back in his head as Craig fucked his throat. His cock ached between his legs, begging for release. This was  _ exactly _ what he wanted tonight.

Seeing the quick pace Craig was using on Tweek’s mouth, Stan squeezed Tweek’s hips and pulled them back as he snapped his hips forward, trying to match Craig’s speed. He then changed the angle of Tweek’s hips just enough so that every thrust hit his prostate.

Tweek’s thighs began to shake. He was barely able to hold himself up. He moaned low in his throat. Waves of pleasure pulsed through his body, concentrating between his legs. The sound of Stan’s hips slapping against his ass—-the sloppy wet sound of Craig fucking his mouth—it was almost too much for Tweek to bear. He  _ needed _ to come.

Tweek tried moving one of his arms from under his body. He moved his other arm so that it was supporting more of his body weight. He shoved his hand between his legs, squeezed his aching cock and gave it the few strokes it needed to finally take him over the edge. His cry of ecstasy was muffled by Craig’s cock, not letting up as he coated the bedspread with warm wetness.

When Tweek’s body stopped shaking, both Craig and Stan slowed their pace to a stop. They pulled out from both ends and Tweek slumped onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.

“I’m the one who made him come,” said Craig.

“In your dreams, Craig!  _ I’m _ the one who made him come!” said Stan.

Tweek mumbled something incoherent below them.

“What was that, Tweek?” asked Stan.

“You both made me come,” Tweek mumbled. “Or neither of you did, cause it was my hand that finished me off.”

Tweek pushed himself up and out of the wet spot. “That was just round one, though. I now need to compare you to each other with the positions reversed. ‘Cause just because Craig gave me the best face fuck of my life doesn’t mean that Stan won’t top him.”

“Stan couldn’t top me if he wanted,” Craig laughed.

“You would love for me to top you, wouldn’t you, Craig? You top-wannabe bottom,” Stan quipped back.

“I will kick your ass, Marsh!”

“Hey! Hey! Save that energy for the competition! Eyes on the prize, you two!” said Tweek. “Give me a few minutes to get a drink of water and I should be ready to go again.”

Tweek quickly threw on his pants and went down the hall to the ice and water machine. He poured himself a cup of water, chugged it down, and filled it up again. Getting fucked like someone’s life depended on it sure made a guy thirsty. Tweek took a deep breath before finishing the second cup of water and tossing it in the nearby trash can.

Tweek was already undoing his pants before he was even back in the room. Stan and Craig were having a tense, but silent, stare-down on the bed. Tweek kicked his discarded pants to the side and closed the gap between him and his boy toys.

He took both of their chins in his hands and smirked. “You saved that competitive energy. Good boys. I think I’ll let you nut this time.”

“Wait...you  _ think _ you’ll let us?” they both replied.

Tweek giggled and lied down on his back in between them.

“My legs and arms are still too weak to hold me up for long, so this time I’m going to be on my back, okay?” he said.

He scooted himself on the bed until his head hung over one side and his hips were near the other. He pointed at Stan, then pointed to his open mouth.

“You. In here. Condom off. I wanna taste your dick, not my ass.”

“Oh yeah, good point,” said Stan, who had yet to remove his condom from earlier.

Craig went to retrieve his own and rolled it on. He picked up Stan’s open packet of lube and added a few drops onto his dick, coating it completely with his fingertips. He took Tweek’s legs and raised them up in the air.

“This is a familiar sight, hey Tweek?” he smirked.

“Don’t get too cocky, buddy,” Tweek served back. “Stan was  _ really _ good. I don’t think you can match that.”

“Are you goading me, Mr. Tweak?” Craig gave Tweek a devilish look.

“Hey! No giving preferential treatment just because you guys dated back in high school!” whined Stan. 

Stan took Tweek’s head in his hands and tilted it back, brushing the head of his cock against Tweek’s lips. 

“Such a naughty mouth. I think I’m going to have to stuff it full of dick so it can’t keep supporting the enemy,” he said.

Tweek opened his mouth, eagerly waiting to be stuffed with dick once again. Stan slid himself between Tweek’s lips, pushing deeper into his throat with every thrust. The girth of Stan’s cock was harder to deal with in Tweek’s mouth. He tried to relax his jaw as much as he could, letting Stan open him wide.

Craig lined himself up and pushed in with one swift motion. Tweek’s body tensed at the sudden sensation, even though he was already well stretched out by Stan. Tweek moaned around Stan’s cock as Craig thrust in and out of his ass, changing the speed or angle of his thrust every once in a while to keep Tweek’s toes curled. He spread Tweek’s legs and placed kisses along his ankles as he rolled his hips, hitting Tweek’s sweet spot with every thrust.

Tweek clawed and gripped at the bedsheets. Both of them were better than he had expected. They were moving slower in general this round, but their moves were more focused, more nuanced, and the sensations were just as intense. His moans were getting far louder than they usually were, even with a dick in his mouth, and he couldn’t hide his face in the mattress. He blindly reached his arm out, fumbling around for a pillow.

Stan realized what he was trying to do. He grabbed both of Tweek’s hands and held them firmly against his thighs. Tweek whined around Stan’s cock.

Stan tsked his disapproval. “Hey now, Tweek. You agreed to be our judge. That means you have to take all that we have to give, and we get to be rewarded with the sounds you make for us.”

“We want to hear how loud we can make you moan, baby,” purred Craig. “Uh, I mean, as loud as you can with Stan’s cock in your face.”

Stan continued to thrust, slow and deep, into Tweek’s mouth. Every couple of minutes, he would push in all the way and hold it for a few seconds. Stan watched as Tweek’s cock twitched whenever he did it. He’d then pull all the way out so Tweek could breathe again.

Tweek felt hazy as he gasped for air. It was a sensation he had never experienced before, but it was turning him on like crazy. His cock ached for release once more. He struggled to pull his hands away from Stan, desperately needing to touch himself.

Stan held firm.

Tweek whined around Stan’s cock, and he heard them both laugh.

“Sounds like our judge is a little frustrated,” said Craig.

“I dunno. He’s not at the point of begging for it. I wanna hear him beg us,” said Stan.

Stan held his cock in Tweek’s throat and his balls against his nose one final time before pulling out and stepping back.

“You’re both fucking assholes who are driving me crazy!” Tweek gasped.

“That doesn’t sound like begging to me,” said Stan.

“Let me come, dammit!” Tweek whined. “Jesus Christ! I just wanna come so bad.  _ Please!”  _

Craig and Stan both looked at each other and nodded. Stan released Tweek’s hands. Craig barely had enough time to tell Tweek to touch himself before Tweek’s hand was around his cock.

Stan quickly slid his cock back inside of Tweek’s mouth, this time fucking his throat with the goal of coming down it. Craig sped up his pace, chasing his own climax.

Tweek’s body tensed. His back arched as he came all over his hand and stomach. His cock pulsed in his hand until it was spent. A string of expletives was his only warning before Stan shot his load into the back of Tweek’s throat. He sucked and swallowed down every drop, leaving Stan a shuddering mess. Craig closed his eyes and grunted a couple times before he gave one final thrust.

Tweek smiled. Craig definitely had gotten better at sex, but still came the same way. Some things never change.

Stan and Craig pulled out of Tweek and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Tweek listened to them breathe for a moment. In the afterglow, seeing them like this almost made him feel like tonight was something meaningful.

Tweek sat up after a moment, having regained enough energy to function. He stood off the bed and headed into the bathroom to clean up. On the way in, he glanced at the clock on the desk.

12:25AM

Tweek looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. _ “Happy fucking New Year” _ , he thought. He quickly wet a towel and wiped himself off.

When he walked back to the bed, Craig and Stan had moved closer to each other. If Tweek didn’t know any better, he’d think they were cuddling. He shook his head and sighed.

“Well guys, this was a lot of fun, but it’s late and I gotta get up early for work,” said Tweek. “I’m sorry to kick you out like this, but you know how it goes, right?”

Craig and Stan both nodded reluctantly. They gathered their clothes from the floor and began to get dressed again.

“I’m bummed that I can’t stay and cuddle,” Stan lamented. “I love to fuck, but I also like to cuddle after, you know? I like to feel someone in my arms.”

“Fucking weak, dude,” Craig laughed. “Wanting to cuddle. Seriously.”

“Hey! It takes a real, strong man to admit that he enjoys cuddling,” said Stan.

Tweek took an extra bed sheet from the closet and wrapped it around his body so he could walk both men to the door. He stood on his toes to kiss them both sweetly on the lips.

“Thank you both for tonight. Truly. Good night.”

“Good night, Tweek!” Craig and Stan said nearly in unison.

Tweek closed the door behind him with a loud click of the latch.

That’s when Stan and Craig finally took a hard look at their surroundings. Instead of finding themselves outside on the front lawn, they found themselves in a hotel hallway.

“Wait. This isn’t Tweek’s house,” said Stan.

“And Tweek doesn’t have a job while he’s on winter break,” said Craig.

“Maybe he’s working at his parent’s coffee shop?”

Craig shook his head. “Nah, they’re closed ‘cause it’s New Year’s Day. I went by there the other day and they had a sign up.”

“Did Tweek just use us for sex?” Stan crossed his arms and pouted. “You know, he never actually did tell us who was better at it.”

“This is all your fault, Stan,” said Craig.

They walked down the hall to the elevator, bickering all the way.

  
  
  
  
  


Tweek snuggled up in the hotel bed, warm, happy, and well-fucked. The work had been worth it—he had definitely started the new year with a real bang. He drifted off to sleep with one lingering thought in his head: this was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! If you enjoyed it, please take the time to leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Social media: @otherluces on Tumblr and Twitter; Luces#5969 on Discord


End file.
